


The Most Important Color Code

by PoesAd_LiB



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up, Codes & Ciphers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, M/M, Teenagers, jealous frank, sad gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesAd_LiB/pseuds/PoesAd_LiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great thing about friendship is that everything can change with one word. Or maybe that only applies with Frank and Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Color Code

**Author's Note:**

> I think this my first Freard. That's why it sucks

Frank’s Fridays were spent alone at home once Gerard started dating some Kevin dude two months ago. He wanted to give Gerard and his boyfriend space, so he stayed home, burying his face in buckets of food while watching a bunch of movies or watching porn while jerking off, depending on his mood, he isn’t ashamed that the latter is acted on more. However this Friday he was watching some typical horror film about stupid teenagers doing bad things and getting killed by creepy psychopaths while eating a giant bag of Funyuns like a total slob. The film was on the part where the idiotic sluts were getting slashed like salads, of course in a more bloody, violent, way when Frank’s cellphone rings. His first option is of course ignoring it, because he is too goddamn lazy, but his phone keeps ringing and playing the mario ring tone over and over and over- his brain cogs stop turning in his state of shock. Of course, his dimwitted, addled, brain, finally processes the fact that he chose that ringtone for when Gerard called him. Considering it was insistent, catchy yet annoying at the same time, and it also reminds him of the time he and Gerard dressed as Mario and Luigi for halloween, oh right and his phone is still ringing.   
He bolts upright, causing a mother-of-all- head rushes to pump through his brain, and reaches for his phone that is, _still_ ringing on the coffee table. Hmm he thinks, must be very urgent. Then he finally answers his phone.  
“Hi!” He says all out of breath, still recovering from his head rush.   
“Frankie?” Gerard asks on the other line, his voice sounding feeble and trembly. Wait, is Gerard crying? Frank asks himself, something must be wrong, he thinks, something in his gut tells him that it must be _terribly_ wrong, like that time Gerard’s pet hamster ran away with some squirrels living in Gerard’s yard and never came back, it crushed his best friend’s heart. And oh right, he still hasn’t responded.  
“Dude! What’s wrong man? Why does your voice sound strained?! What happened?! Did you get beat up? Did you and Mikey get in an argument over movies again? Tell me whats wrong!” Okay maybe he shouldn’t have totally panicked like that, Gerard hates when he panics but, he couldn’t help it, he is totally panicking right now, and his feelings can’t be contained, they’re like a monkeys high on bananas, bouncing in small, _small_ cages.  
Gerard pauses on the other line, his breathing through the phone sounds deep like he’s been sobbing for a while, and Frank is about to go on panic over load until Gerard speaks again.   
“Code Purple.” Code purple? thinks Frank, he is confused, since when did purple make Gerard cry- oh, _oh_.   
“OH!” Says Frank, “DUDE! Hold on I’ll be right over!” and with that, he hangs up his phone and shoves his feet into shoes vigorously and runs out of the house. Now he remembers, a while ago Gerard and him made a color code for random things. Code Red is used when one of them needs help sneaking out of their house for gigs, or other things. Code Blue is used when they want to share their feelings and secrets. Code Yellow is personally used more by Gerard meaning, “Didn’t have coffee this morning don’t piss me off.” Code Green is personally used more by Frank meaning “Jerk of marathon.” And then there is Code Purple, the most urgent, important code on their list, used after break ups. Code Purple needs more treatment; sympathy, cuddles, reassurance and junk food, lots and lots of junk food. Sure, okay so the color code is girly, really girly, but it is necessary.   
Frank runs to the nearby liquor store to buy the holy-not-so-healthy-but-very needed-food; Two buckets of ice-cream, chocolate and coffee, one bag of pretzels, four bars of Hersey chocolates, one bag of blue cotton candy, sour patch kids, skittles, kettle corn, and of course a giant ass bag of Funyuns. When he gets to the register both arms covered in junk food the cashier gives him an unimpressed look, probably used to Frank and his food rush runs, and checks out his edibles. Once he pays, he rushes out of the store carrying four white plastic bags, running to Gerard’s house.   
If he had time he would laugh at how funny he probably looks right now; A punk midget running like a maniac with junk food, looking like he is on speed, but he doesn’t so instead he swallows the air and runs faster than normal, well what he considers normal for him, cause he is pretty fucking weird. When he makes it to Gerard’s house he doesn’t even bother knocking, he just barges through the front door and slams it with a loud bang.   
Gerard is sitting on the couch, hunched over, hugging a pillow, Frank’s heart sort of cracks for a while, but he doesn’t give it enough time to break as he rushes to Gerard. He throws the bags on the couch and gives his best friend a very needed bone crushing hug.  
“So what first?” he asks his friend. Gerard sniffles on Frank’s shoulder and replies in a wavering, monotone voice that some how manages not to sound ludicrous “Ice cream.”  
With that, Frank goes into the kitchen to grab the mother-of-all-spoons and hands it to Gerard.   
“What flavor?” asks Frank, starting to pull out the buckets of ice cream out of the plastic bag, to show Gerard.   
“Chocolate.” Gerard replies in that same voice. Frank hands him the bucket of ice cream and cuddles next to Gerard. Any minute now, any minute now and Gerard will start his one hour rant about his ex while pigging out on junk food, while Frank gives him encouraging words, hugs, and eats with him. Five, four, three, two-  
“I don’t know what I saw in him.......I mean I knew we weren’t gonna be together for a long time... there were so many incompatibilities but.....I just thought....I thought that maybe....maybe we could work things out...ya know...?” Gerard’s voice cracks as he shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.   
“Ya know what I mean Frankie? right? Ya know?” Gerard asks again as he shoves another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.   
“Yeah I get you man, I know what ya mean.” Frank replies.   
Once again Gerard starts talking, but Frank stops listening and just watches as his best friend’s lips move, only stopping to have ice cream pass through them. Gerard keeps ranting, then finishes the ice cream and moves to pull out the chocolate bars from the bag, he tears the wrapper open like a savage and chomps on the sweet, crispy almond Hersey bar, and Frank just _stares_.   
“Now that I think of it.....he was...a jerk ya know?” Gerard’s voices wavers as he chomps on his chocolate, turning to look at Frank, with tear filled eyes.  
“Yup, you are right, he was a total douche bag, always hated that dude.” Replies Frank coming out of his trance. Truth is, Frank thought all of Gerard’s exes were douche bags, and he pretty much hated all of them too, he thinks his best friend could do better, _so_ much better, with a pretty face like that and a unique, charming personality. It is one of those moments when Frank gets that same warm, tingly, feeling in his gut he has been getting for months and his stomach fills with butterflies just starring at his heart broken friend as he cries and eats like a pig. It’s one of those moments when he looks at his best friend and thinks, you are so _beautiful_ , and it is one of those moments when his feelings turn into chipmunks on a cocaine drive with a dash of caffein.   
“What?” Asks Gerard, his mouth is ajar, his second chocolate bar midway into his mouth, as he stares at Frank with wide eyes.   
“Huh?” Frank snaps out of his daze and stares at Gerard as if there was a chinchilla dancing on top of his head wearing a grass skirt.   
“Y-you just.......you c-alled m-me........be-beautiful......” Replies Gerard in a soft, stuttering voice, he peers at Frank through his hair, cheeks redding slightly. Wait, Frank thinks, Did I just say that out loud.....? Oh wow..and once again it’s one of those moments when he wants to curse his feelings but he also wants to let them free, and so he does what his idiot brain tells him to do.  
“Just, you just chomped on the chocolate, and well um.. yeah it looked kinda like...I dunno, like pretty.....pretty rad ya know? Kinda reminded me of Godzilla. Like um well, aha I didn’t really know I said that out loud. But dude, like the chocolate, and you and ummmmm.........yeah?” He stammers out like a moron, blushing wildly. The following moments are filled with an awkward silence, the awkwardness is palpable in the air, you could almost, _almost_ , taste it. The two best friends stare at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks, feeling like tragic 12 year old girls.   
Frank’s eyes travel to Gerard’s hand still holding the chocolate bar, and then slowly to his mouth. The corner of Gerard’s mouth is filled with smeared chocolate, the brown mess on top of the pale complex looks _weird_ , sort of beautiful, which it shouldn’t, but some how Frank’s brain thinks it does.  
“Oh my god.....” Grunts Frank causing Gerard to look at him even weirder he doesn’t have time to ask anything because Frank’s face is slowly nearing his, until their faces are a breath away of each other. The frank hesitantly pokes his tongue past his lips, and licks, seriously licks, off the chocolate from the corner of Gerard’s mouth. Gerard’s breath hitches and Frank pulls back quickly almost cracking his neck like a total wimp.   
Gerard stares at Frank with wide eyes and asks, “Whaaa?” Because, of course he is a total dork. “It’s either you, or the chocolate making me act this way.....but I kinda think it’s you....” Replies Frank  
“Okay....” Gerard stares.   
“Okay..” Frank stares back.  
“Alright..” Says Gerard.  
“Alright...” Copies Frank.  
Suddenly, the chocolate bar flies out of Gerard’s hand and slams into the wall, and Gerard pulls Frank fiercely towards him and kisses him. Frank flails but soon his hands land on Gerard’s hair and his fingers run through the thick, raven, locks and he kisses back forcefully. The urgency of the kiss slowly fades, and Frank’s tongue pokes through his lips to touch Gerard’s, Gerard complies and opens his mouth and Frank’s tongue slowly creeps in. Gerard’s mouth taste sweet, so sweet with the amount of chocolate, their tongues twirl around each other passionately and gently, the kiss itself is sweeter than the chocolate dominating their taste buds. Frank softly bites Gerard’s lip, pulling away slowly and leaning their foreheads together.   
“So yeah?” He asks, smiling shyly with pink cheeks.   
“Yeah.” Replies Gerard smiling so wide it looks like it hurts. They stare adoringly at each other smiling like the idiotic dweebs they are and then Frank’s brain says “Purple Code is going to face annihilation.”   
Gerard pulls away and giggles, he then rips open the wrapper to the last chocolate bar left and says “You still gotta buy me more of these chocolate bars though.”


End file.
